Things I'll Never Say
by Heavy Glow
Summary: Rory moves to New York and stays with Jess while getting settled into her new job, find out what happens when Rory meets Jess' room mate...
1. It's Been A While

Title: Things I'll Never Say  
  
Author: Heavy Glow  
  
E-Mail: motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or anything associated with it. As nice as it would be!  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I hope y'all enjoy it! Review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thing's I'll Never Say  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It's Been A While  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can get some coffee?" Rory asked a man standing against a wall. She had just gotten of a direct flight from Hartford to New York and wanted a good coffee, not the kind you got on an airplane!  
  
"There's a coffee shop around that corner." The man replied.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Rory smiled and thought, 'I guess there's at least one nice person in New York, contrary to my mother's belief!' Rory headed to the café around the corner and settled for a window seat and a strong black coffee.  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  
"What? No." Rory replied taking a sip of her long awaited coffee.  
  
"You know Rory Gilmore. You're to nice for your own good." The man said.  
  
Rory looked up. How'd he know her name?! "Jess!" She stood up wrapping her arms around her child hood friend. "I can't believe its you!"  
  
"Speaking of people not believing things, I can't believe you actually moved to New York." Jess grinned, hugging her back.  
  
Rory sat down, drinking her coffee. "I got a job writing for the New York Times, I guess they liked my style. After all Jess, I am a graduate from Harvard!"  
  
"I know," Jess grinned, sitting across from her. "Aunt Lorelai told me."  
  
"Its weird isn't it?" Rory laughed. "Who would of thought Luke and my mother would finally realize their feelings for each other, and that my mother would wear Luke down into eloping! Thank god it doesn't run in the family!"  
  
Jess looked at her for a while, his thoughts drifting back to when he had felt something for Rory. He grinned. "Yeah, thank god it doesn't. So where are you staying?"  
  
" I don't know yet. I was hoping you could point me in a good direction." Rory smiled.  
  
"You can stay with me until you get on your feet." Jess told her.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!" Jess laughed. "I see you still drink coffee," he glanced at his watch. "We have to go, I need to get to work!"  
  
"Wait! Coffee to go!" Rory rushed up and ordered a coffee and rushed after Jess as they headed to get her luggage. After what seemed like an eternity, the hailed a cab and headed to Jess' place.  
  
"I hope you don't mind living with two guys." Jess told her as they drove down streets that seemed identical to Rory.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you're gay Jess?" Rory asked, hiding her smile and knowing that Jess was not gay, quite the opposite indeed.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your wit Gilmore!" Jess smirked. "No, I am not gay. I have a guy room mate, which I assure you is not gay either."  
  
"That's ok Jess, I won't mind." Rory replied, pleased that Jess cared enough to tell her. "I use to live with Lorelai remember?"  
  
Jess grinned. "Yeah, all to well!"  
  
"Here we are!" the cabby yelled as they pulled up in front of a very old by established building. "That'll be 21.75, please." Jess handed him the money.  
  
"You can at least let me pay." Rory argued as they got her belongings out of the trunk of the cab and carried them to the front door of the building.  
  
"Good evening Jess." The doorman smiled.  
  
"Evening Smith!" Jess replied as he walked through the door and to towards the elevator.  
  
"Evening Miss." Smith nodded at Rory.  
  
"Hello." Rory replied, following Jess. They took the elevator to the twelfth floor and headed left to the pent house. "Impressive!" Rory laughed as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Not to shabby for a writer hunh?" Jess grinned. Rory took in her surroundings. They had entered into a coatroom and headed on through the hall into a living room on the right. "Leather?" Rory eyed the couch. "That doesn't seem like you."  
  
"That's the room mates." Jess replied, walking down another hall to what seemed like bedrooms. "This is your room Rory, theirs a bathroom through that door, you have to share though. Through that door is the balcony, but you can see that, and that there would be your closet."  
  
"Wow Jess! This place is great!" Rory told him. "I hope you didn't go through any trouble though!" This was a bachelor's pad, you could see that.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Maria did all this." Jess shrugged. "Don't feel special!"  
  
"Maria?" Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My personal assistant Rory!"  
  
She laughed. " Thanks Jess, this really means a lot to me."  
  
"No prob," he shrugged. "Anything for an old friend." In all Rory's 26 years she had never had such a good friend as Jess. He always looked out for her, even if he didn't like to show it.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a nap, unless you had something planned?" said Rory.  
  
"Nope, go right ahead, I'm going to be working anyway."  
  
"Oh that's right! I'm sorry Jess! I hope you don't have far to go! I wouldn't want you to be late on account of me!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Rory, it's only down the hall in my office." Jess grinned.  
  
"Oh, ok, good!" Rory smiled. "Thank you again Jess!"  
  
"Stop with the thank you's already! Get some sleep!" Jess shut the door gently behind him. Rory flopped down onto the bed, thinking that she had lots of time to unpack, with that she drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Rory stirred, feeling the dirt and grime she decided to take a bath. She searched through her bag and got out a fresh change of clothes and all her essentials, including her mocha smelling bubble bath (I have no idea if you can get mocha smelling bubble bath!). she sank into the tub, relaxing as she started to read a book. Her weary bones ached so she decided to put her book done and just rest, lying there with her eyes closed.  
  
"Oh shit!" was exclaimed, sending Rory's eyelids fluttering open. She looked up. "I forgot Jess said his friend was coming today!" Rory looked at the blonde form.  
  
"It's ok, I should have locked the door. Will you pass me that robe please?" Rory asked him calmly, after all, it wasn't his fault she forgot to lock the door. He grabbed the robe and passed it to her without turning around. "I'm decent." Rory told him.  
  
He turned around slowly, still unsure. He opened his eyes. "Rory?!"  
  
Rory's head shot up when he said her name, it was something in the way it rolled of his tongue that sounded familiar. She stared into deep blue eyes. "Tristan?!"  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I first saw you  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could call you 


	2. Things May Be Deceiving

Title: Thing's I'll Never Say  
  
Author: Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
E Mail: motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it.. As nice ad it would be!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! It makes me happy that you like my story so far.. As to whether it's a Lit or a Trory.. You'll just have to wait and see!! (insert evil cackle) the truth is, I don't know where this story is going too.. So you really will have to wait and see! I'm sorry! Please review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thing's I'll Never Say  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Things May Be Deceiving  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Mary, it's good seeing you." Tristan smirked. "Especially like this!"  
  
Rory pulled her robe tighter around her. "What the hell are you doing in Jess' apartment?!"  
  
"I live here too Rory, didn't Jess tell you he had a room mate?" Tristan asked, still staring at her.  
  
"Yes, he did. But what he didn't say was that it was you!" Rory gathered her stuff and headed to her room.  
  
"Why? What's the problem?" Tristan asked her, walking into her bedroom.  
  
"There's no problem Tristan. You just took me by surprise that's all. I haven't seen you for such a long time, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I graduated from Yale, I'm a lawyer now. I headed straight there after I graduated from Military school early." Tristan told her, running his hands over his day old scruff, he then stood with his hands in the pockets of his suit as he swayed back and forth on his heels. "I work at DuGrey and Webber Associates now. That about sums me up."  
  
"What about a girlfriend or a fiancée? Someone as prominent as you should have a girlfriend." Rory smiled.  
  
"Ahh, you think you still know me Mary." Tristan grinned. "There isn't anyone, at least not recently. Are you offering?"  
  
Rory laughed. "I'm sorry to crush your dreams Tristan, but no, sadly, I am not offering."  
  
Tristan grinned. "So what about you Rory? What have you been up too?"  
  
"I graduated from Chilton as valedictorian." Rory told him.  
  
"Much to Paris's dismay." Tristan added.  
  
"Yes, much to her dismay. I went on to Harvard and graduated with a bachelor of arts in journalism with a minor in biology." Rory continued. "And I'm in New York to start my job at The New York Times."  
  
Tristan nodded. "You did good." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Rory? I have some dinner. I figured you'd be hungry since you haven't eaten anything since the plane." Came Jess' voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come on in Jess." Rory called. "I'm only catching up with Tristan."  
  
Jess opened the door, he stood there in jeans and a Pearl Jam t shirt. He looked drastically different then Tristan. "You two know each other?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Tristan replied. "I used to go to Chilton with her."  
  
Jess looked from Tristan to Rory. "Yeah, he was the one who called me Mary."  
  
"He was bible boy?" Jess laughed.  
  
"I was what?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory laughed. "My mother used to call you bible boy because you called my Mary."  
  
"Oh," was Tristan's reply.  
  
"I have Chinese food and coffee." Jess held up the paper bag he was holding. "Sorry Tris. I thought you were working late."  
  
"I was supposed to. but I have a date with Veronica." Tristan grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "So don't wait up for me." he walked out of the room and into what Rory assumed was his own bedroom.  
  
"Give me a few seconds to get dressed and I'll be out." Rory told Jess and gently pushed him through the door. She pulled on a pair of what she like to call comfy pants and a t shirt from the band that her friend Lane was the drummer for. She let the water out of the tub and stuck her waist length hair up into a loose bun. She walked out to where Jess was seated on the floor and plopped down next to him. They ate sitting at the coffee table in front of the TV, laughing and catching up on old times. Tristan walked out a few minutes later dressed in a different suit but he still had the scruff that he had had early on his face. Rory smiled, he was still a knock out. Tristan stood there looking at Rory for a while. "What? Do I have something on my face? Jess why is he looking at me?"  
  
Tristan laughed at her paranoia. "Nothing Rory. I was just thinking how you haven't changed that much over the years." Came his quick response. Rory looked at him raising her eyebrow as he walked out of the apartment.  
  
"What's up with him?" Rory asked Jess.  
  
"I don't know." Jess replied thoughtfully. "I have movies to watch! If that's ok with you."  
  
Rory smiled. "What ones.. Do you have what I think you have?" Rory asked excitedly, clutching to Jess' arm.  
  
"Willie Wonka." Jess grinned. "On DVD. The collectors edition!" Rory squealed.  
  
"Oh you're the best!" she gave him a bear hug. They settled down to watch Willie Wonka and another one of their favourite movies. They fell asleep cuddled into each other, leaning against the couch.  
  
Tristan came home a few hours later after a very dull date. Girls like Veronica didn't cut it for him anymore. He needed a girl with substance. 'A girl like.. Rory.' He thought. He walked into the apartment to find Rory and Jess asleep in each other's arms in front of a blue screen. He walked over quietly and flicked the TV off, accidentally knocking a fortune cookie off the coffee table. He decided to open it. It read 'Your life will change drastically over the next few weeks, be careful, things may be deceiving.' 


	3. Good Morning’s, Coffee, And Confessions

Title: Things I'll Never Say  
  
Author: Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
E Mail: motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. or anything to do with it.. As nice as it would be!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys!! You're great!! I'm really happy that you like my story. I still have no idea whether it will be a Lit or a Trory!! I hope no one gets mad at me for whichever one I chose!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Things I'll Never Say  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Good Morning's, Coffee, And Confessions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory awoke the next morning still cuddled into Jess. She looked at him for a while, watched him as he slept, peaceful like a little boy. Rory continued to watch him until Tristan came out, clad only in black, silk boxers. She watched him rub the sleep from his eyes and stretch. "Good morning."  
  
Tristan jumped. "God Mary, you frightened me! I hope I didn't wake you!"  
  
"No Tristan, I was already awake. I didn't hear you come in last night." Rory replied.  
  
"You were asleep when I got back, even though it was pretty early." Tristan told her. "Coffee?"  
  
"Now you're talking!" Rory hopped up and followed him into the stainless steel kitchen. She perched on a stool as she watched him put the coffee into the percolator. "I take it your night didn't go well?"  
  
"No, it was ok. Just more of the same old, same old." Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Is Tristan actually starting to get sick of the girls he likes to date?" Rory asked. There was a brief flash of hurt in Tristan's eyes.  
  
"Is Rory sick of the typical bag boy type she likes to date?" Tristan retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan, I didn't mean it like that. I have no idea the kinds of girls you date nowadays." Rory replied.  
  
"I apologize too Rory. After all, you could still be with bag boy." Tristan gave her his famous grin. He handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Actually, we've been broke up for a while, god, it couldn't of been long after you left." Rory shrugged. She didn't feel anything for Dean after all these years.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Tristan replied, sitting on a stool across from her, his face not showing any emotion.  
  
Rory looked at him. "I never thought you would be sorry for Dean and I breaking up. I would of thought you would have been happy about it."  
  
Tristan grinned. "Ok, you've got me. I'm not sorry you've broken up. But face it, you deserve better then him and you know it."  
  
"Better then who?" Jess asked as he walked into the kitchen and stretched, he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Bag- Dean." Rory replied.  
  
"Ahh. bag boy! Yeah, I was telling her that for a while." Jess nodded.  
  
"I have a question for you two now." Rory told them, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Uh oh." Tristan and Jess said in unison.  
  
"How did you two meet? And how did you end up as room mates?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, about a year ago," Jess started. "I was just after finishing my second book, there was a release party for it."  
  
"My girlfriend at the time wanted to go, she claimed he was her favourite author." Tristan nodded. "And being the good and attentive boyfriend that I am, decided to indulge her."  
  
"So we kept seeing each other at functions-" Jess said.  
  
"Functions?" Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Rory you went to Harvard, surely you-" Jess stopped. "Any way, one night at this really boring formal party we got on the topic of apartments, I told him how I was looking for one with a lot of room. He said that he was just about to put the place on the market because it was too big for him. So we killed two birds with one stone. And its worked out perfectly ever since."  
  
"Jess being the player that he is." Tristan laughed.  
  
"Ha ha DuGrey. Good one." Jess replied.  
  
"Oh come on Jess, do you mean to-" Rory trailed off. "I'm not even going there!"  
  
Tristan laughed, "Does Rory still get flustered? Even after all these years?"  
  
"Is Tristan's ego still the size of the state of Texas?" Rory shot back. She got herself another coffee. "So who's going to show me around, tell me where the good apartments are too. in other words, help me look!"  
  
"I will!" Tristan and Jess replied together, they stopped, looking from Rory to the other, wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the lame chapter!! I know, it sucked.. but wasn't last nights show wicked?!? Since Tristan left, I'm sort of a Jess fan. all though I don't have anything against Dean, he was so cute last night, I just wanted to see things shaken up. I was so happy I even did a happy dance!! It was great!! So review and or e mail and tell me if you have any ideas (besides whether it should be a trory or lit) . you will get credit if I use the idea. I know it sounds like I don't know what I'm doing with this story. I have a general idea. it just wanted your input!  
  
Jenny 


	4. Dancing, Stares, And The Price For Coffe...

Title- Things I'll Never Say  
  
Author- Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
Disclaimer- I hate writing this! Look in the previous chapter!  
  
A/N- wonder of all wonders, I have nothing to say here besides, thanks for the review's and keep it up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Thing's I'll Never Say  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dancing, Stares, And The Price For Coffee  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked from Tristan to Jess. "That's great! You can both help me look for an apartment! Three heads work better then one!"  
  
  
  
"Rory, I believe that the saying is two heads are better then one." Jess replied.  
  
"I know! But think how much better it is if there's three!" She replied, proud of her logic.  
  
"She has a point." Tristan nodded, ignoring the brief moment of tension. "I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll be with you in a few."  
  
"I'm gonna go get ready too." Rory nodded.  
  
"That makes three of us." Jess added to no one in particular. It was nice having Rory here with him, he missed her quirkiness and her ability to turn any situation into something innocent and funny.  
  
Tristan was thinking the same thing as he stood in the shower, the water cascading down over his body. He loved having Rory there, when she was around, it was almost as if he changed into a better person. 'Well,' he thought. 'Whatever it is that she's doing, I like it.'  
  
Meanwhile Rory was in her room changing. 'How great is it that I get to spend time with Jess AND Tristan! Who would of thought that we would meet again and actually be able to a civil conversation! And Jess! He's different too! He seems like he knows how to loosen up now!' Rory popped a cd into the cd player that was in her room while she got ready. It was one of her favourite songs.  
  
Since the moment I spotted you. Like walking around with little wings on my shoes My stomach's filled with butterflies. and it's all right Bouncing round from cloud to cloud I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down If I said I didn't like it, then you know I lied  
  
Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied Seems like everything I say to you Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever Heads we will and tails we'll try again So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven Cause without you they're never gonna let me in And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end Right about the same time you walk by And I say 'oh here we go again'  
  
When's this feeling gonna break? I think I've handled more then any man can take I'm like a lovesick puppy dog chasing you around And it's all right Bouncing round from clod to cloud I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come back down If I said I didn't like it, then you know I lied  
  
Rory stood there, singing along softly with the song. Tristan heard the music as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waste and knocked on the door to Rory's room. He guessed that she didn't hear him. He opened the door slightly, seeing that she was dressed he stepped into the room. He watched her; she stood looking out the window, singing softly to herself. She had a beautiful voice; it sounded like something you would think an angel sounded like. Then the song was over, the next one blasting. Tristan recognized the song, 'Dirrty' he thought. He didn't expect Rory to listen to this, he figured she was into emo more then this. But what he really didn't expect was what Rory did next.  
  
Rory stopped singing when the song was over; Dirrty followed on the cd. She began her, what she and her mom liked to call, 'bustamove' dance. Which was a collection of dances like the running man and the twist. She heard a snicker from behind her and turned. "TRISTAN!" Tristan was now in a full blown laughing fit. "What are you doing?" Rory pressed stop on the cd player.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." He stuttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I never expected to see you, EVER, dance, at least not like that and it just took me by surprise." He finished, as if that explained why he was in here room.  
  
"Ok, but why were you standing there?"  
  
"Oh, I heard the song that was on before and I wanted to ask you who it was by. I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me." Tristan told her.  
  
Rory finally noticed what he was wearing; her eyes gazed at his body. "Oh."  
  
"Like what you see Mary?" Tristan cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Rory stared into his eyes. Tristan blinked, surprised, thinking that she would blush. She tilted her head to one side. "Like what you see Tristan?"  
  
He gaped at her. His mind went blank at this person that used to be his innocent Mary. "I -I..."  
  
"Point one for Mary!" Rory did her happy dance, waving her arms in the air and jumping in circles. "Got you on that one DuGrey! Now leave! I have to get ready if we're going to go apartment shopping. Tristan shook his head, leaving with a smirk on his face. Rory continued to get ready, then headed to the kitchen for another coffee before they left. Jess was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Jess replied, looking up at her. "I'm looking for some apartments in the classifieds." Jess held up the paper.  
  
"Thanks Jess, you really don't have to do this." Rory went to reach for the instant coffee. Her eyes went wide. "Jess, stay calm."  
  
"Why? What?" Jess jumped up.  
  
"You are out of coffee. I don't want you to panic." Rory told him, gripping the counter.  
  
Jess laughed. "I thought it was something serious!" Rory looked at him. "There's coffee on the top shelf of that cupboard." Rory grabbed a chair from the dining room and stood on it. "I can get that you know." Jess stood next to the chair.  
  
"Nope, that's ok!" Rory reached inside the cupboard for the coffee. She lost her footing and began to fall. "Je-esss!" Rory squealed.  
  
Rory landed in Jess' out stretched arms. "I got you. You should of let me get it. You could have broken your neck."  
  
"It's worth the coffee." Rory looked up at Jess, "You can put me down now."  
  
Jess set her down in front of him, looking at her; staring into her eyes. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Are you guys ready?" Tristan asked walking into the kitchen, stopping when he seen Rory and Jess.  
  
Rory looked from Tristan to Jess. "Uh -Oh." 


	5. It’s A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood...

Title- Things I'll Never Say  
  
Author- Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- 1st Chapter  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys!! And for some questions, the name of the song in the last chapter was 'Why Don't You And I' and its by Santana feat Chad Kroger. I LOVE this song!! It's been on repeat in my cd player for two weeks! I finally changed it today to Good Charlotte's new album. and thanks to Oregano! You made me laugh!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Things I'll Never Say  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
It's A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stared at Tristan. "CRAP! I just remembered I forgot to phone my Mom! She's gonna freak!"  
  
Tristan blinked and sighed. "Go phone her. We can wait for a while, you can live with us forever if you want too!" Rory looked at Jess.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Rory skipped into the room, Jess and Tristan watching her, both thinking the same thing. 'Wow..' She picked up the phone and dialed her old house. The answering machine picked up. "For those of you who live in the same town, you know where I'm too! For those of you who are my daughter, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Then came the beep. "Mom! I'm so sorry! I spent the whole night catching up with Jess! You should hear some of the stuff he's told me!"  
  
Her Mom picked up. "Rory?!"  
  
"Hey Mom." Rory replied. "How's Luke?"  
  
"Do not How's Luke me!" Her mother said. "Where are you? Were you mugged by a New Yorker? Were you maimed and left in an ally?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, I spent the whole night catching up with Jess. And you will never believe what I discovered!"  
  
"Jess gossip? This is major! Should I sit down for this?"  
  
Jess and Tristan walked into the living room where she was sitting. "Jess has a room mate. Guess who it is!" Rory listened to her mom for awhile. "No mom, its not Humphrey Bogart! It's Tristan."  
  
"Was he in Dawson's Creek?"  
  
"No Mom, he wasn't in Dawson's Creek. He went to Chilton with me! You know Tristan DuGrey, he use to call me Mary!"  
  
"Oh! Pretty boy, spawn of Satan!" Tristan looked at Rory, a smirk on his face.  
  
"You can't forget bible boy!" Rory added. "Anyway! Mom, I have to go! I'm about to go look for an apartment." She was quiet for a while. "No Mom, I won't get mugged, Jess and Tristan are going with me. OK Mom, good bye, I love you! I'll phone you later! And give Luke mine and Jess' love!" Jess screwed up his nose. Rory hung up.  
  
"Are we ready?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory stood up. "I have to get something first." She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee. A few minutes later Tristan walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting coffee, duh!" Rory told him.  
  
"Duh?" Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Rory, I want to take you out to dinner tonight." Rory looked up at him. "I mean, a welcome to New York dinner, maybe I could give you a tour."  
  
"I'm going to be getting a tour today." Rory looked at him apprehensively. What was he up too?  
  
"Ok, but I would really like it if you would go out to dinner with me, we can catch up on old times." Tristan said nervously.  
  
"Are you ok Tristan?" Rory asked him. "You seem . nervous? Is the great Tristan DuGrey nervous?"  
  
Tristan looked at her for a while. 'The best way to do this is to tell the truth' he thought. "Yes Rory, I Tristan the Great is nervous. I wouldn't want you to think that this was just a means for me to get you back to my place and into my bed.." he trailed off.  
  
"Tristan, I live with you." Rory reminded him. "Anyway, yes, I would love to go to dinner with you."  
  
"Are we ready now?" Jess entered the kitchen, a look of contempt on his face.  
  
Rory grabbed her coffee, oblivious to what was going on around her. "Yep! Lets go shopping!"  
  
Tristan followed her out, giving Jess a questioning look as he passed.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
  
  
"So what do you think of this one?" Jess asked Rory.  
  
"I don't really like the neighborhood. It's a nice apartment and all, but-"  
  
"That's what I was thinking, but its up to you." Jess told her.  
  
"On to the next one." Rory replied. "Tristan, we're leaving." Tristan stepped away from the window and smiled at her.  
  
"So we go to the last option." Jess looked at his piece of paper. "It's on the corner of 5th and 32nd." (A/N: I know nothing about New York!)  
  
"That's not to far away from us." Tristan said distractedly. He was off in his own world.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rory asked him.  
  
"I thin-" Tristan started.  
  
Jess cut him off. "He's probably thinking of some girl. Right?" Tristan looked at him, nodding slowly. "I knew it." Rory smiled at Tristan, something bugged her about the statement though. She let it slide.  
  
"I need coffee!" Rory grabbed a hold of Jess and Tristan. "PLEASE!"  
  
"Withdrawal." Tristan and Jess replied in unison. Tristan laughed with Rory, trying to ease the tension. He knew that Jess wanted Rory just like he did, the question was, who did Rory want?  
  
They went to the closest café, a cozy little spot with great coffee. Jess pulled out a chair for Rory, Tristan asked everyone what they wanted and told them that it was on him.  
  
"Thanks Tristan, but you don't have to do that!' Rory told him.  
  
"But I want too." Came his reply.  
  
"I'll have a black coffee." Jess told him, Rory nodded.  
  
"Coming right up." Tristan walked up to the counter to order.  
  
"So Rory, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime? Like maybe tomorrow?" Jess asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't start work until next week." Rory nodded. "Maybe I'll have an apartment by then!"  
  
"I'm sure you will." Jess replied.  
  
"Will what?" Tristan asked as he set the coffees down, along with some Danish.  
  
"Have an apartment by next week." Rory took a long sip of her coffee and sighed. "This coffee is great! Thanks Tristan!"  
  
"You're welcome Mary."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN HOUR LATER..  
  
"I don't like this apartment." Rory shook her head. "It's to."  
  
"Small?" Tristan supplied for her.  
  
"Yeah, I can't breathe in here."  
  
"Well, this is the last one on the list, we can look again tomorrow." Jess told her.  
  
"You don't have to do that! You guys have work!" Rory objected.  
  
"I can take a day off, I'm due one anyway." Tristan told her.  
  
"And I work at home, so what difference will one day make?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory sighed, giving up. They walked back to the pent house.  
  
"What's on the go here?" Tristan asked the doorman as they walked up to the front entrance. There was a moving truck and men were coming to and from the building with boxes and furniture.  
  
"The Hendersons' are moving." He replied.  
  
Jess looked at Rory, then back to the doorman. "Is there anyone moving in yet?"  
  
"Nope, this was just a spur of the moment thing from what I can gather."  
  
"Thanks." Tristan said. "Well Rory, looks like you have your self an apartment! Its really nice, it's a one bedroom with a lot of room, and it's not that expensive." They walked to the landlords office.  
  
"Mr. Fisher, this our good friend Rory, she's a reporter for the New York Times. She'd like to rent the Hendersons place." Jess told him.  
  
Mr. Fisher smiled. "A friend of Jess and Tristan is a friend of mine, come on in and we will sign the papers." Rory followed him in. Fifteen minutes later she was out again.  
  
"It looks like I'm your new neighbor." Rory smiled. 


	6. Jess, Shopping, And A Taste Of Tristan

Title - Things I'll Never Say  
  
Author- Heavy Glow A.K.A Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- BLAH! You know the drill!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys!! You're wicked!! I'm glad you like this story! I had a review from my other story Losing Grip today, (it's a Trory, so Lit fans don't read it if you don't like Tristan!) it was signed annoyed and it said something along the lines of. OMG!! Y do you write about Tristan when you... blah blah blah. the said that they were a big Jess fan and that he was hot.. I know this, but what I don't understand is why did they read it if they knew it was a Trory, and it was plainly stated in the summary that it was a Trory.. I have nothing against this person, for all I know they read this story too. but why rag on the author when it was plainly stated in the summary and the first chapter that it was a trory? I know that he's left the show, I've watched GG since the beginning. People read these stories because they want to read about the ppl in the show. and Tristan was a pretty big part during the first season. And just for you Jess fans, I'd be saying the same thing! It just aggravates me that someone would leave a review ragging on the author about what paring it was. if you didn't like the pairing (and it was plainly stated where you could see it) why read the story??!! I'm EXTREMLY sorry for boring you, I just wanted to get that out there! I'm in a really good mood and I want to update this story! So review!!! .*smiles sheepishly* please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Things I'll Never Say  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jess, shopping, and a little taste of Tristan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when do you want to move in?" Jess asked Rory as they walked into his and Tristan's apartment.  
  
"As soon as possible," Rory told him. "I don't want to be a burden anymore."  
  
"Rory, you could never be a burden!" Jess told her.  
  
"I should go find some furniture!" Rory suddenly exclaimed, at that, the phone rang.  
  
Jess grabbed it. "Hello?" Jess scratched his head. "Tristan, it's for you. It's Andrea." Tristan grabbed the phone. "I'll help you."  
  
"I can't ask you to do that Jess!" Rory told him. "I've disrupted your life enough already!" Tristan hung up the phone.  
  
"Guys, I have to take car of this. Rory," he told her. "I'll see you later, be ready at 8. Later Jess." Tristan walked out the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Rory asked Jess, plopping down on a leather love seat.  
  
"That was his twin sister," Jess shrugged. "It could have been about anything."  
  
Rory stared at Jess for a moment. "Twin sister?"  
  
"You didn't know he had a sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He has a brother too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yep, an older brother." Jess nodded. He got up, "Let's go shopping."  
  
"Did I just hear you correctly?" Rory looked at him. "Did Jess, my Jess, just say, 'Let's go shopping'?"  
  
Jess grinned sheepishly. He liked the way she said 'My Jess.' "Yes you heard correctly. But it won't happen again!" Jess pulled her towards the door. They hailed a cab and headed to a major department store.  
  
  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
  
  
"Wow, that's gonna be a lot of stuff!" Rory nodded as she signed the last of the receipts. Jess and Rory headed to a café to grab a quick coffee before they headed back to their building. "Thank god the paper is gonna pay me for all this!"  
  
Jess grinned. "Well Ms. Gilmore, how does it feel to be out on your own in a big city like this?"  
  
"Great!" Rory grinned. "Really great! I have my own apartment, my own furniture, and I'll soon be able to my love nest on the go."  
  
Jess sputtered. "Excuse me? Your what?" 'Wow,' Jess thought. 'She's changed.'  
  
"Lighten up Jess," Rory laughed. "We should head back, they should be there with some of that stuff soon." Rory had bought everything for her apartment, she really went all out, and she had bought all the stuff she needed. "It's gonna take me ages to unpack everything! I need to pick up groceries too!"  
  
"You cook?" Jess stared at her unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, it's amazing what a few classes can teach you these days!" Rory told him. They headed to the supermarket. She came out with so much food they had to get a cab just to get all of it to the apartment. When they got there, a delivery truck was all ready there. "Wow, that was fast." The moving men were carrying stuff up to her apartment. When they got up to her apartment, the men had everything piled into her living room. (I know it was fast!) Rory stared at the chaos around her. "Oh man!" As Rory and Jess began to unpack and move everything around, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Rory, I hate to leave you with this." Jess told her. "But that was my editor and some bigwig is freaking out about something and I have to go take car of it. I will be back to help you later!" Rory smiled as he left. 'god love Jess.' She continued unpacking and setting everything up. Her couch and all her big items were already where they were suppose to be, so she didn't have to strain her self. She was putting up curtains when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who is that?" Rory mumbled to herself. She walked over and looked through the 'peep hole' it was Tristan dressed in a suit, holding flowers in one hand. "Shit!" she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Rory, are you read- I can see that you're not." Tristan grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan, I lost track of time!" Rory looked down at herself, she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of what she liked to call her comfy pants. "Come in."  
  
"Rory, we can do this some other time." Tristan told her. "I'll help you unpack. I'll just go change."  
  
"Ok, we can go out another time, I can cook us dinner."  
  
"You can cook?" Tristan looked at her.  
  
"Why does everyone say that? Is it so unbelievable?" Rory shook her head. "Yes! I can cook!"  
  
Tristan smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, these are for you. A house warming gift. I'll be back in a few." With that he left. Rory smiled, closing the door. She looked around, the living room was finished, so was the dining room and the kitchen. The bedroom, the study and the bathroom were left to finish. She sighed and wiped her forehead, this was going to be a long night. Tristan was back a few minutes later like he promised, dressed in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a tight ribbed, white T-shirt. "Put me to work, I'm your slave."  
  
"The bedroom." Rory told him.  
  
"Why Mary! I'm surprised! I knew you wanted me, but-"  
  
"Save it DuGrey." Rory grinned. "Would you prefer the bathroom, the study or the bedroom to decorate?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "I think. the bedroom." He nodded. "I could do damage."  
  
"I'm sure you would." Rory mumbled.  
  
"What was that Mary?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Would you like to find out?" he asked.  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
"What kind of damage I could do in a bedroom."  
  
"As much as you wish I would talk you up on the offer, only in your dreams." Rory replied. "Now come on!" Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
"Hmm, I like this." Tristan said. "I like it when they take charge." Rory gave him a deathly look and he decided it would be better to keep his mouth shut. Rory went off to the study to try and get that room organized. He smiled, 'she actually trusts me enough to arrange her bedroom.' He thought to himself. Tristan worked away until music was blasted from somewhere. He went to investigate. He found Rory in the study with the cd player blasting. He watched her as she danced around, off in her own little world. "You know." He spoke up. "You never did tell me who that song was by."  
  
Rory jumped. "Tristan!" she threw a pillow at him, he caught it easily. "You frightened me have to death!" He just stood there with that smirk on. "That song from before was 'Why Don't You And I' by Santana and Chad Kroeger."  
  
"It was a good song." Tristan replied. "I like this one too. I'm a big fan of Josh Hartnett."  
  
"You've seen 40 days and 40 nights?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Yep." Tristan replied.  
  
"I love this song." Rory shrugged. This was just the kind of music Tristan expected Rory to listen too, Overload by Sugarbabes. He was surprised when something from Sum 41 came on next.  
  
"I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff." Tristan said to her.  
  
"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."  
  
Tristan smiled. "I'd like to learn."  
  
"How about something to eat? I'm starved." Rory chose to ignore what he had said.  
  
"Sure, you want some help?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You can cook?" Rory mocked.  
  
"I'm sorry about that!" Tristan hung his head. "And yes I can cook, thanks to spending endless hours with the family chef Emmanuelle!"  
  
"Speaking of family. I had no idea you had siblings." Rory said to him as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I have a twin sister named Andrea and an older brother named Dylan." Tristan told her.  
  
"I never knew that." Rory grabbed some things from the cupboards. "Wait, what would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Anything is fine with me." Tristan told her. "Just put me to work." Rory smirked at him. The cooked dinner and settled in the living room at the coffee table to eat it. Tristan sat there with one leg propped up, his elbow resting on his knee. Rory sat next to him with her legs crossed. They talked about things that happened at Chilton, and where everyone was to now.  
  
"So Paris really ran off and eloped with some guy from Princeton?" Tristan stared at Rory in amazement.  
  
"Oh yeah, her parents went mad!" Rory laughed. "It was insane!"  
  
"I can't believe Paris would do something like that!" Tristan grinned. "What happened after?"  
  
"Well Paris realized what a mistake she had made when he wanted to name their first child after one of his Profs. She called her father and he called his lawyer and they were divorced immediately.  
  
"Paris has a kid?"  
  
"No," Rory shook her head. "They were just talking about names for when they did have one. She said there was no way that she would name her first child after a dingbat professor from a clown school."  
  
Tristan smiled and shook his head. "Leave it to Paris! So what do you think about having kids?"  
  
Rory began to choke on her water. "What?"  
  
"Are you planning on having children?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Umm, sometime," Rory shrugged. "I have to meet someone first." She grinned. "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, whenever I find the right person." He replied. "I love kids."  
  
Rory looked at him for awhile. "I could see that." Tristan stared into her eyes. He leaned in giving her the slowest, most sensuous kiss she had ever had. She felt it from her head right to the tip of her toes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for this insanely long chapter. I just wanted to get that scene there, and it took awhile. but stay tuned for Rory's date with Jess. ;) I gave you a taste of Tristan, now it's Jess' turn! 


	7. The Opera

Title- Things I'll Never Say  
  
Author- Jenny  
  
E Mail- motivation_77@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note- I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I just lost my inspiration for this story. so this could be a nonsense chapter.. I'm just trying to get back into the flow of things again! And thanks so much for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Opera  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory awoke the next morning, opening her eyes slowly, she glanced around her bedroom. Her bedroom. A big smile settled on her lips. It was her bedroom, she was living on her own, and it was her apartment, her coffee maker. Her thoughts drifted to last night. Tristan. She groaned. He was her friend, she didn't like him like that, did she? It was a great kiss though. She smiled, stretching. She looked around her room, Tristan had "decorated' it. If she had had to, nothing would be different. She would have decorated it the same way. There was a knock on the door. Rory groaned and crawled out of the bed. She walked to the door, seeing that it was Tristan. She opened it.  
  
"Good morning babe." He shut the door with his hip, handing her a coffee. "I bring food."  
  
"Just what a girl wants to hear." Rory took the bag from his hand and went to sit at the stools in the kitchen. She sniffed. "Wow this smells good." She opened the bag to reveal pastries. She took a bite of a croissant. "Yummy."  
  
"Glad you like it." He gave her a quick kiss. "Listen, I was thinking that we could go out tonight, have dinner, we could go to the theatre."  
  
Rory glanced at him. "Tristan," she took a deep breath. "What happened last night, the kiss, it doesn- what do you think it meant?"  
  
Tristan stared at her over hi coffee cup. 'what does it mean?' "I think that we should see what happens, that kiss affected you just as much as it affected me, you responded to me and you know it."  
  
Rory looked at him for a while. "It was a kiss, and yes it affected me, just as any good kiss does-"  
  
"You think I'm a good kisser?" Tristan smirked. "Why Mary, if I'd-"  
  
"But it was just a kiss." She chose to ignore him. "I can't focus on a relationship right now."  
  
Tristan stared at her for a minute. 'Just a kiss?' he ran his finger down her arm, goose bumps appeared over her flesh. "You know that kiss meant something, I felt it, and you felt it. You know it would have went further if I hadn't stopped it there. But you will realize that sooner or later, whether you like the fact or not. You know you feel something for me, and it scares you." Tristan got up and walked toward the door. "Good bye Rory." He walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.  
  
Rory stared after him. Was he right? Did she feel something for him? Rory shook her head to clear her thoughts. Mindlessly scratching her arm where his finger had trailed. Rory noticed what she was doing and stood up. "I need a shower."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory spent the rest of the day fiddling around in her apartment. She tries, successfully, to add character to her apartment. Adding photographs, and mementos to make it hers. She had a light lunch and headed out in search of knick-knacks that would look nicely in her apartment. As she searched and scoured through stores, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory! How are you darling!" her mothers voice was heard through the phone.  
  
"Mom, why are you talking in a fake British accent?"  
  
"Luke refuses to give me coffee, so I told him that I would speak like this until he did. I think it's starting to annoy him a incredibly. So how are you and Jess? And the spawn?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory laughed. "I just moved into my apartment!"  
  
"Did you?!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm coming to visit!"  
  
"It's in the same building as Jess and Tristan, I lucked out. Yesterday I went out and bought everything. I even got this high tech coffee maker, you should see it! It's magnificent!" Rory told her mother excitedly.  
  
"So what happened last night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened last night? Something happened, it might not have been last night, but something did happen, I can hear it in your voice." Her mother told her.  
  
"I- nothing, not really, I unpacked, Tristan helped." Rory picked up and cool coffee mug, examining it.  
  
"Tristan hunh? Did you kiss him?"  
  
"I- what?" Rory nearly dropped the mug.  
  
"You did, didn't you."  
  
"Yes! Ok! I kissed Tristan DuGrey!" she exclaimed, causing some of the customers to look at her.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Rory could hear Luke in the background. "Shut up Lorelai!"  
  
"Thank you Lukey!" Lorelai replied. Rory could hear her sip. "Ahh."  
  
"He gave in?" Rory grinned, she missed her mom and Luke.  
  
"Yep, so what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"I don't know! Jess asked me out too, I don't know what to do." Rory plopped down on a chair in the furniture department.  
  
"He always had a thing for you." Lorelai told her. "It looks like you're in a pickle."  
  
"I'm in a pickle jar."  
  
"I guess I'll have to straighten it out when I get there." Lorelai replied. "I'll bring Luke to, I'm sure he wants to see Jess."  
  
"Bring Luke where?" Rory could hear Luke's voice.  
  
"To see Jess, in New York."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well child of my loins, I guess we will see you soon! Bye Dahling!' Lorelai said in her British accent.  
  
"Good bye Mom." Rory hung up. Her phone rang again before she had a chance to put it back into her purse.  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Who's this?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's Jess."  
  
"Oh!" Rory smacked her self in the forehead. 'Honey?' "I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"About tonight, do you want to have a early dinner and catch a show?" he asked, she could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Sounds fun." She smiled. "Where do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"I'll pick you up, wear something dressy. Bye babe." Jess hung up.  
  
"Dressy?" Rory said out loud. 'Why would I need something dressy to go to the movies?' Rory shrugged.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Ms.?" A sales person asked.  
  
"What? No, I'm just looking." Rory stood up from the chair.  
  
  
  
Rory decided to wear a new black dress that she had purchased. It had a halter style neck, and the dressed flowed to her feet, stopping short to show off her delicate ankles. She put her hair into a loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging around her face, she completed the look with 2 inch black strappy sandals. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Wow, you  
  
" Wow, you look beautiful." Jess stood there holding a dozen yellow roses.  
  
"Oh Jess! You shouldn't have!" Rory took the flowers, walking into the kitchen. She walked back out.  
  
"I like what you've done with the place." Jess nodded, he glanced at his watch. "We should get going."  
  
"Oh, yes." Rory walked to the closet, and grabbed her over coat. She had always felt silly wearing it, it made her feel like she was in the Mafia.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He helped her with the jacket and they headed out the door.  
  
  
  
"This is a really nice restaurant Jess." Rory told him.  
  
"I know, it's one of my favourites." He glanced at his menu. They ate their dinner in silence.  
  
"That was excellent." Rory told them as they waited for the valet to bring Jess' car around. "So where to now?"  
  
"The show." Jess smiled helping her into his car.  
  
  
  
"The Opera?" Rory looked up in amazement.  
  
"What did you think I meant?" Jess asked her.  
  
"A movie!"  
  
"And I wanted you to dress up for a movie?" Jess laughed.  
  
"I didn't question it, I just figured Lorelai had rubbed off one you!" Rory laughed. "Boxed seats! I'm impressed!"  
  
"Yep, all the pleasures of being a published author." He laughed and sat back in his chair. Rory laughed with him, seating herself as the lights dimmed. They were through the third act and Jess had gone in search of something, Rory did not know what. There was a sound of laughter coming from the boxed seats next to them. Rory glanced over, the curiosity getting the better of her, after all, she was a journalist. A blond, a very attractive blond, was giggling at something a man, of similar hair colour, whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes, she hated their type. She probably had the IQ of the height of the chair she was sitting on. The man lifted his head. "Rory?" Tristan looked at her, squinting his eyes, hoping that they were deceiving them.  
  
"Tristan." She stated coldly.  
  
"I didn't know you were a fan of the opera." He replied, mentally cursing himself. 'why did I come here tonight? Especially with, what was her name? Candi?' Rory shrugged.  
  
"Hi! I'm Bambi." Tristan's "date" said. 'Bambi?' Tristan thought he heard Rory snicker.  
  
"I'm Rory, It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too! Don't you just love the opera? I do, I only wish I could understand Russian!"  
  
Rory laughed, 'the show is in Italian, you moron.' "So do I." She heard Tristan groan. "Enjoy the rest of the show." She moved into the seat where Jess had sit, with the pretense of being able to see clearer. The lights began to dim. Where was Jess? He walked back in holding a bottle of champagne, he poured her a glass and she drank it quickly. Jess looked at her, giving her a concerned look. "I'm thirsty." He smiled, pouring her another glass.  
  
By the time that the show was over, she was feeling. pleasant. Jess helped her out into the hall. "Tristan! I didn't know you were here tonight!" he said as Tristan walked out with 'Bambi.' Rory snickered, the action causing her to almost loose her balance. "You ok there Ror?"  
  
"I'm fine." Rory giggled, clutching to Jess as he tried to keep her steady.  
  
Tristan looked at her. She could feel his gaze. "Is she drunk?"  
  
"Nooooooo." Rory replied.  
  
"She got a little thirsty in the third act, I had a glass, she drank the rest." Jess told him.  
  
"Champagne?"  
  
"And whatever she drank while she went to the bathroom. I think she got lost, I found her in the bar an half hour later."  
  
"You should get her home." Tristan told him.  
  
"Don't tell him what to do!" Rory practically screamed. "You have no right to tell anyone what to do. You don't know what you're doing your self! Then again you're a lawyer, lawyers always have an ulterior motive." Rory lost her balance, Jess caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Thank god there's no one here to see this. Take her home, give her some Aspirin and put her to bed." Tristan took Bambi's arm and began to lead her away.  
  
"You bastard, I hate you." Rory yelled. Tristan's steps faltered, but he continued down the hall.  
  
"Let's get you home." Jess said helping her along. 


End file.
